Song Drabbles
by Esther Clemmens
Summary: Little Blood Plus drabbles inspired by song. Each one for a different character or characters. WARNING: Rated M for a reason- well, the last one is definitely a LEMON.


**A/N OK everyone, I found this challenge recently. It's probably been around for a while but it looks like a lot of fun. Thought I'd try it out. You write down 10 of your favorite characters from a particular anime (for me Blood Plus) and then you put your MP3 on shuffle and write a small drabble for each song that comes up. You listen to the song as you write and when the song ends, you stop.**

**It should be obvious by now that I do not own Blood Plus or the characters, but I'll say it just in case.  
**

**Just to warn everyone: my taste in music is all over the place, ranging from classical to heavy metal; rap to country. Try not to freak at the song selections. LOL**

**On to the first selection!**

_Saya_

_Song: "Rebirthing" by Skillet (seriously, this is the song that came up)_

She stretched lazily inside the cocoon as her dreams began once again. They were abstract images of colors and shapes that truly meant nothing. It brought peace to her mind as she slept.

Time and space meant nothing in here. Nothing at all, but then the sound came again. It brought her peace of mind to know that it existed, for some reason. She swayed inside the space to the beautiful song.

Today, however, was different. The song was calling to her and she could feel it, something… someone was waiting for her. She pressed her hand against her shell and felt it stretch and bend before it gave way and spilled her out into the ground.

"Saya," a familiar voice resounded as she looked up to the hand offered. It was obscured by the brilliant sunlight that filtered into this place. She was unsure who or what this was, but she felt a sense of peace in its presence.

_Diva_

_Song: "Signs" by: Michael W. Smith_

No one around her understood. They couldn't feel her pain- her loneliness. She looked desperately for answers that she they could not give. It was such a heavy feeling that weighed upon her heart as she watched her sister play with these humans.

The feelings were jumbled and tangled in a dark mass that weighed on her heart. How was she to cope with it all?

She had heard people, especially Solomon talking about finding a path and following it. Sounds like something Saya's chevalier would say.

Diva looked out of the window of the beautiful home that was Nathan's. It would be hard to leave and find her own path and she knew she could never leave her chevaliers. This was her life, but she knew that if she continued down the path she was on, it would end in destruction and death. She wanted to follow the warning signs, but knew she couldn't. This was her destiny. Just as it was her destiny to get on that stage and share her voice with the world.

_Solomon_

_Song: "Much too Young" by: Garth Brooks_

He heard that Diva was going to be singing in some remote town in, heavens above, North Carolina. Amshel wasn't about to let the pretty golden boy of Diva find out about it and ruin his plan. The blonde CEO was going to have to drive from New York to North Carolina in record time. He knew Saya would be there.

All the roads he's traveled were getting to him; he was tired of this driving and fighting. Saya was going to be his savior- his bride.

Once the dust had settled and all was said and done, she had told him no. She dumped him, as Nathan had so eloquently put it. He leaned back and ran his hand through his blonde locks. He knew he looked like hell and his heart barely beat in his chest without aching for her. He looked out at the horizon and, for the first time ever, he was exhausted. He mumbled, "I much too young to fell this damn old."

_Nathan_

_Song: "Esther" by: Kenny G (my favorite song to go with the character I love to write for!)_

It was these moments of peace and tranquility that bothered him most. It was then that her voice called to him from beyond the grave and the ghosts from his past appeared in brilliant color to haunt him and drive him mad.

In his search of the empty house, he found nothing. Diva was dead and Hagi had returned to Okinawa to find Saya. There was nothing left for him, once again.

He flopped bonelessly into a chair and draped his arm over the back with a sigh. His queen was gone and the daughter he followed had now joined her in death. He could see her, dressed in a gown of royal blue that flattered her slight figure. Her hair was pulled into intricate twists and dotted with sapphires that matched her eyes. This was his Saya- his queen.

Her cheeks colored a bit as he took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. The great beauty loved to dance and twirl around the floor with him. The ones that wanted to separate them came and pulled her from his grasp. She cried as she reached for him, but it was too late.

A loud knock on the front door shook him from his thoughts of his queen. It was only the mail man, but it was still a welcome distraction from thoughts of her.

_Kai and Mao_

_Song: "Cut" by: Plumb_

It seems that it didn't matter what they did, it always turned out this way. She was screaming again and throwing anything that wasn't nailed down.

The brown haired girl just couldn't control that maddening temper of hers, but then again, neither could he. The fiery red-head wouldn't back down. He ranted as he cut the bell pepper on the block, completing the prep work for another night at Omoro.

One of her recent projectiles, a vase, managed to catch his arm, causing the knife to slip and catch the middle of his thumb. Blood spurted from the wound and splattered on the surface in front of him. With a hiss and a curse, the knife clattered to the floor and he clutched the open wound in his other hand, cursing loudly.

She cried out as she ran to his side spouting several apologies as he cursed and found a towel to wrap around the wound.

Tears streaked her face as she drove him to the hospital. He nodded as she continued to apologize and spout constantly about how she didn't mean it.

30 minutes and 3 stitches later, they left the hospital in silence. No matter what crazy argument they had or how volatile things became, they always came back to each other. Was this love?

_Karl and James_

_Song: "Smoke on the Water" by: Deep Purple_

James had a secret life. He seemed the stiff and freshly pressed military man, but at the end of the week… He donned blue jeans and a Rock 'n Roll t-shirt and headed out to a club at the edge of some dumpy small town. He played the electric guitar with a band that was pretty popular with the locals.

But Karl had to ruin everything, as usual. He had followed James a couple of weeks now and was quite proud that one of his brothers was playing in an American rock band. Tonight, he wanted to show just how proud he was.

As the show started, Karl pulled out a blow torch. He had seen people waving lighters during rock concerts, but felt it would be better if he went a bit bigger- as a show of support.

He turned the little knob to release the gas, but realized he didn't have anything to light it with. He walked around asking random people if he could borrow a lighter or a match. The people just saw a guy with long, neatly combed hair and a weird outfit, he must be lost. He finally got a lighter and the crowd headed inside, leaving him outside in the warm dry air.

After several failed attempts, Karl finally got the lighter to spark. He was rather shocked when the air around him exploded- the dummy left the gas from the blow torch wide open. The building, porch and Karl were on fire. He ran and jumped into the pond near the back of the place. His clothes were burned off and his hair was singed.

Thankfully, the place where everyone was waiting was actually the casino. It was mostly deserted since everyone wanted to see the concert in the bar a few feet away. Karl watched in horror as the casino burned.

All the party-goers came out to see a horrible sight. The sky was orange from the blazing casino as pieces of wood from the building came down on the pond, causing smoke to rise off the water.

James' eyes burned as bright as the sky when he saw a singed, half-naked Karl pull himself out of the other side of the pond and run off.

_Okimura_

_Song: "Already Over" by: Red_

He was the kind of man that felt he made his own destiny, but he found that this story was all consuming. It had changed him in so many ways.

The pretty brunette that he had traveled with was a nice distraction, but this obsession… This was his story.

It may have started out as his father's, but it had outlived him. Maybe David and Joel were right- maybe it was blood. He preferred to think of it as a coincidence.

He looked around him: a dirty, roach infested motel. A huge ashtray full of cigarette butts and terrible take-out boxes now emptied. He was hooked on a story… bad.

He had seen that chevalier, Hagi, recently and was following him to France, hoping for an exclusive. Knowing that guy, Okimura would be lucky if he'd get one word answers from him. Maybe following him would give the obsessed reporter something to write about.

In another 10 years, Saya would be awake and he would be pestering her and that red-headed brother of hers about the events from '05 to '07. Kai had scolded him, "You know the war is already over, so you don't have to bother with this. We just want Saya and Hagi to live their lives in peace, can't you do the same?"

In the dim lights of the filthy motel he answered, "Nope."

_Julia and David_

_Song:_ _"All The Man That I Need" by: Whitney Houston_

She was working at the clinic, the twins had come in for their transfusions and some remains had arrived from Joel that she needed to research.

"1 pm," she sighed heavily. She would have to push her lunch back, yet again. She busied herself with the paperwork for the delivery of some much needed blood donations when she was startled by a familiar voice. She turned to see her husband looking down at her with his usual stern expression.

"Julia, you need a break," he observed as he headed to the front desk. Before she could stop him, he fussed at her assistant, "Why hasn't my wife had a lunch break yet?"

The dark haired girl's hands went up as she shook her head, "I told her to go to lunch and hour ago, Mr. David."

"Well," David returned with an icy glare, "She's going out and will return in one hour."

With that, he took her by the arm and pulled her down the street to a nearby restaurant.

As they ate in silence, Julia thought of all the romantic things he could say or do, but never did. Remembering her youthful dreams of a handsome man coming and sweeping her off her feet made her heart sink a bit- David was none of those thing, except handsome.

But, he did rescue her when she was in danger and he was the most reliable man she had ever met. David certainly no prince charming and nothing like the man she wanted, but he was what she needed.

_Joel VI_

_Song: "Greater City" by: Thi'sl ft. Chris Tomlin (I want to see anyone try to pull this one off. I am really mad at my MP3 player right now)_

Joel was in the back of the limo as they passed through New York. The new driver was unfamiliar with this city and somehow ended up in Queens and a not so nice neighborhood. As the driver stopped to ask for directions, Joel thought about the people that walked by, gawking.

He knew nothing of the suffering of these people, but he knew the statistics that he'd read about. All the drugs, teen pregnancies, gangs, and lack of education seemed to be plastered all over the papers. Joel was not the kind of man that understood these people's struggles.

A woman walked by as her throng of children walked by her side. When one of them stepped out of line, she'd shout something and they'd come running back. How many of those children would end up behind bars, addicted to drugs, or worse?

Sure, he could throw money at the problem, like every other rich person, but Joel was not that kind of man. He liked to fix the problems, not ease his conscience. His ancestor, Joel I, had caused so many problems in the world just by experimenting with chiropterans and creating a monster by locking Diva away so cruelly. This Joel was the one that tried to amend that man's mistakes.

Sure this wasn't one of the problems he'd caused, but it was a problem he could help with. While his driver got his bearings, Joel stepped out of the car to get his own directions. He would find a way to help make this city a better place to live.

_Hagi and Saya_

_Song: "Enjoy" (limited addition remix) by: Bjork (seriously, it's the song that came up) This song is more than 6 minutes long while the others are about 3 to 4- so it's longer!_

_**WARNING: Blame my MP3 player for the following lemon. Adults only past this point!**_

Saya grabbed a bowl of fruit from the fridge as she began to dance to the music. She could never remember being this happy. She had awakened two weeks ago and her memories came back the following week. Shortly after, she and Hagi consummated their relationship after a frantic trip to a chapel.

Her husband was just coming from the restroom with a towel around his waist and joined her on the bed. She seductively ran a cold strawberry from his neck to his collar bone and down the still damp plane of his stomach. His breath caught as her tongue followed.

Two can play at this game, he thought. He reached into the bowl, taking a piece of mango and swirling it around her nipple as he took her other one into his mouth and began sucking. Her shocked gasp revealed to him that his little trick had worked.

She was panting and moaning as he followed the trail of the mango with his tongue. He then ran the mango down her belly and between her legs before running it back up the same path to her other nipple. His tongue followed the trail, but stopped at her pink slit. His tongue wiggled and danced, causing her to cry out as the delicious flavor of her cream mixed with the mango on his tongue.

A brilliant plan came to the quiet man's mind. He took the mango and ran it along the path from his throat down the plain of his belly, following the path of the strawberry as he licked the mango flavor from her breast. His hand continued down, over the smooth skin of his hardened flesh, as he planned, her tongue followed.

Strawberry and mango mixed with together in her mouth and she wondered what it would taste like if he hadn't showered. She lapped every bit of flavor from his skin as he threw his head back in a hiss.

It brought a huge shiver to her as she took him into her mouth. He groaned loudly as she began to suck him deeper into her throat, covering her teeth with her lips. It didn't take long to build up and he was soon clenching his fists and trying to hold back, but the coldness of the grape that she trailed along his thigh was his undoing.

The normally quiet chevalier issued a long, loud groan as he pushed her back. He almost lost it there. He was panting and wild-eyed as he informed her, "I want you."

Noticing he was not going to let her finish him that way, she straddled him and pushed onto him. It was going to be quick.

It was a wonderful, unbelievable pleasure that overtook her. Rocking on his lap gently, she groaned her encouragements to the man she loved. Tangling her hands in his hair, she whispered, "I love you."

The reaction was immediate and powerful, he grunted loudly and then growled her name as he crushed her in a shaky embrace. Bright, sparkling colors danced before her eyes as she came apart and felt him fill her to overflowing with his seed.

"I love you, too," he responded before thy both fell into the mattress, completely spent. She popped the mango in his mouth and then the strawberry and grape went into hers.

"Mm," he hummed, "this mango tasted like you, Mrs. Goldschmidt."

She grabbed a piece of melon from the bowl and ran it over his belly before she mused, "I wonder if I can get this melon to taste like my husband."


End file.
